Mavis goes to Monster High
by adventurewinx
Summary: Mavis gets a scholarship, how will her first week go?


**Me:_ (snoozing and drooling all over, phone rings and picks it up) Yes? I'm resting from all week._**

**_Voice: Hi Riona, it's me!_**

**_Me: (stands up) Emmet! How is the Winx, The Guardians, Mordecai and the park workers, Finn and Jake, Gumball and the Wattersons,my friends and the others doing?_**

**_Emmet: Well, they are fine. How are you doing in your new fanfic?_**

**_Me: Yikes! I forgot! Today is the big day! I better go, bye Emmet! (Hangs up)_**

**_(Goes to the computer, grabs Milo drink and starts the fanfic. I look at the audience)_**

**_Me: Hey everybody. Wow, it's a long time. Lets get started._**

Looking at the window, Mavis hasn't been herself since. She just wished that she could go out and meet some other teenage monsters. She felt different, and she is depressed. She sighed, and then she gazed at the beautiful moon, it started to go down.

_Uh oh, I have to sleep_. She thought, her dad, Dracula, warned her that vampires sleep during the day and stay up all night. Or else she will burn. She paused, and then looked down. The thought reminded her of her mother, who died because of humans burning her ever since she was born. She closed her eyes, and sat down.

But the thoughts and memories faded away from her head when she heard a slight knock. She then sighed, and said loudly "Come in!" The door opened, and a slender, with a black cape, and a thin guy entered.

The guy cleared his throat, and said "Hello, my Mavy Wavy!" Mavis continued to look sad, Dracula looked at her, sat down, and asked "What's the issue, dear?" Mavis looked at him with her innocent eyes, an said "I don't know, Dad. It's just that.."

She put her hands on her face, and continued "..it's that, I'm different from anyone. There are no teenage monsters around, except for my sweet cousin, Draculaura." She slouched, and pulled her body to her bed. Dracula looked at her with concern, and said "Sweet heart, you know it's been awhile since you saw your cousin."

Mavis replied with worry "Yes I know, I just want to see her again so I don't have to feel like an outcast anymore." She then formed a stressed look, as if something bothered her, and it went on for weeks. Dracula then put his hands on her, and then smiled.

After smiling, he said "Well, look on the bright side, at least no one can harm you. You are not a normie." Then, he went out of the room in a rush, as it looked like he had to get something. She then squinted, and tittered.

After a minute, her father came back with an envelope. And the envelope was purple with cracks on it, and the buckle was a skeleton with a heart on top. Dracula then said "Read this letter. I received it minutes ago." Mavis then looked at the envelope. She grabbed it, and removed the buckle and she opened it.

She continued to read it, and it said:

_Dear Dracula,_

_Your daughter has been chosen to attend Monster High, a unique school of daughters of monsters. You have won the scholarship, she will start attending on June 12, make sure to make your daughter be in school on time. I will give your daughter her schedule, your name, and the map of the school. P.S, your daughter's locker number is listed at the back of the schedule. Good Luck, Mr. Dracula!_

_- Headmistress Bloodgood_

Mavis then jumped in joy, and kept shouting "Holy Rabies! Holy Rabies!" As soon as she read the letter, her insides bursted from worry to joy. Dracula then hugged her, and said excitedly "Congratulations, Mavis!"

Mavis then hugged him back, and she looked at him with the excitement in her eyes. She then paused, and said "Wait. Tomorrow is June 12, I better pack my things!" She then sped off in a zoom, and then she packed her pencils, her notebooks, her monster magazines, and everything important she needed.

Mavis then said "I better sleep, or else I will burn." She laughed softly, and then jumped in to bed. Dracula saw happy his daughter was, and if she's happy, he's happy. He closed the lights as Mavis closed her tired eyes, and Dracula then greeted happily "Good Day, Mavy Wavy. Sleep tight, don't let the bugs bite!" He closed the door.

The next night, Mavis woke up, and then she gasped. She then screamed "Holy Rabies!" She then zoomed to get her backpack, and screamed "It's school! I can't wait!" She then ran downstairs in excitement.

She reached the dining room, and spotted her dad reading a newspaper. She then greeted him "Morning, dad!" As she greeted him, Dracula looked up from his newspaper, and greeted her "Good morning, Mavis. Here's your favorite breakfast, dead bread with scream cheese!"

Mavis then said excitedly "Cool! Thanks dad!" She hugged him, and sat down softly. She then spreaded the scream cheese over the butter, and while speeding it, the butter was screaming. As soon as she was done, she grubbed down the sandwich, and drank some slime drink. Then, after, she went outside, and her dad said "Wait, your new school starts at morning, so we better wait."

24 hours later, it was morning. Mavis then screamed, and then she hopped into her father's car. As her father drove down the highway, she gazed into the window, watching the beautiful sight outside. Even though she was prevented from going outside, she likes the outside.

Dracula then stopped at the traffic and said to Mavis "Calm down, wouldn't you, darling?" Mavis looked at her dad, and said "Dad, I'm just excited to meet new friends, is that much you can ask, dad?" Her father then replied "Not really, I don't want to ruin your excitement, that's what."

The traffic light tuned green, and they drove again. Mavis then continued to gaze through nature until they finally arrived at Monster High. When Dracula stopped the car, Mavis screamed "I'm here! I'm finally here! Oh, I'm so excited, the jitters inside me are tingling!"

Dracula chuckled, and Mavis stepped out of the car with her backpack, and Dracula called her "Mavis, I hope you do well, okay?" Mavis looked at him weird, and said "Okay, okay dad! I know." Dracula the said "Woah, woah. Calm down, I'm just informing you."

Mavis then chuckled with her father, and said "Good bye dad, I'll see you at home." Dracula then pulled up, and said "Good bye Mavy, have fun, and look out for your cousin Draculaura!" As he drove away, her thoughts of Mavis then appeared in her head. Oh sweet cousin, here I come! She said in her head.

She breathed gently, and looked at the school. Mavis then said to herself "Alright, Mavis. This is it, be normal, don't be too cranky around the ghouls here. I better get in before I burn to shreds!" She ran to the crowd, and she bumped into a few ghouls. She then said "Oops. Pardon me. Sorry! Did I step in your foot?"

She finally entered the dark halls of Monster High, and millions of students swarmed around the halls. She then cleared her throat. She wanted to crack attention from the monsters. She then shouted "Hi!" It was so loud the ghouls stopped walking and talking and looked at Mavis for a distance, and the balcony.

She then introduced her self "I'm Mavis, daughter of Dracula." The crowd then ignored her and continued on what they were doing. Mavis sighed, and said "Well, that's a bummer." She continued walking around the halls.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so excited for the new school year!"

A happy Frankie said excitedly. Her bolts lighted up, and she was close to the lockers. Clawdeen then chuckled, and said "Frankie, don't get too excited or else your bolts will bolt my locker."

Frankie paused, and said "Oh sorry. It's just that, I'm going to see you guys again!" She then grabbed her books, and then said "I have to get to Home-Ick. See you guys later."

She waved to her friends, and they waved her back. Draculaura then said "I am also excited. Because I get to see my cousin Mavis. Totes! It's been a while since I saw her! Oh wait, have I mentioned her before?" Clawdeen looked up from her locker and said "No, and how do you even know that? It hasn't been mentioned."

Draculaura raised her eyebrow, and said "My great uncle Dracula called my father and said that Mavis will come here today! Oh My Ghoul, where could she be?" Clawdeen then said "Wait, you have an uncle? I thought your a single Dracula."

Draculaura, then paused, and said "Oh, I have an uncle and an aunt, but my great aunt died. Oops, better get to Dead Languages! See you later!" She quickly grabbed her books and ran down the hallways. Clawdeen giggled, and said softly "Typical Draculaura."

"Uh where's the office?" A confused Mavis asked, she was lost for hours, and she couldn't find the office. She stopped to rest, and looked to her right, and saw a sign that said: Headmistresses Office. She sighed with relief, and said "Oh thank goodness."

She opened the door with her nervous hands, and spotted a woman with no head, and her head was beside her, and she was jotting some notes. Mavis then called out to her "Um, excuse me. Are you the Headmistress?" The woman looked up, and she put her head on her neck.

The woman then said "Good Morning, are you new here?" Mavis cleared her throat, and nodded politely. The woman then introduced herself "I'm Heamistress Bloodgood, the principal of Monster High." Mavis then replied "I'm Mavis, I believe you sent a letter to my dad about the scholarship."

The Headmistress's eyes widened, and said "Oh yes. Here is your schedule, your name profile and the map of the school. Oh, and you locker number is at the back of the schedule." She pointed to where it was. She then handed it over to Mavis. And Bloodgood replied "Oh, your first class is Home-Ick. You must go. Best be on your behavior, Ms. Dracula!"

Mavis then replied sweetly "Thank you!" She ran out of the office and rushed to her first class.

**Me: (wipes sweat) Whew, that's the first chapter. **

**(Phone rings. Picks it up)**

**Me: Hello? Oh, hi Emmet,**

**Emmet: Are you done with the first chapter?**

**Me: (moans in exhaust) Yes, it took me long.**

**Emmet: That's good. Mikaeli is gonna visit you. Along with Summer.**

**Me: That's good. I better take a break with Milo chocolate drink and a croissant.**

**Emmet: Okay, see you tomorrow Riona. (Hangs up)**

**Me: (faces the audience) I will post the next chapters soon. And make sure that you think before you click, because I don't want rude reviews. Here's a question. From now on, each time I post a chapter, I will include a pop question sometimes relating to the story. Here's the pop question:**

**If you are watching Rio 2, would you hangout with vampires or wolves?**

**That's the question! I will keep updates soon!**


End file.
